


chocolate and valentines

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [163]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Valentine’s Day, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Akira is waiting for Ryuji.





	chocolate and valentines

“Don’t you have any plans? I mean, you’ve been here for almost a whole year? It can’t be that hard for a man to find a boyfriend.” Sojiro asked Akira as he cleaned up the last in the restaurant. It was Valentine’s Day, and the adult had just realized it. And Akira felt himself flush slightly, because yes, he did he plans, and he told the man.

 

“Oh I see, with who?”

 

Before he could answer door to Leblanc opened, the bell making its usual sound as a familiar, blond teen walked inside, carrying a box of chocolates. It was Ryuji, and even though he still tried to keep to his cool persona, his saw his flushed cheeks.

 

“Hey babe. Happy Valentine’s Day. And hey Sojiro.”

 

“Oh, you and Ryuji, that makes a lot of sense. I’ll leave you two lovebirds at it, have fun, and close the shop.”

 

Not even a minute later, the man had left the cafe, leaving Ryuji and Akira alone.

 

“Well, that went smoothly. I thought your old man would’ve been confused at first.”

 

Akira laughed.

 

“Not at all, he knows I’m gay, he just didn’t know I was seeing someone. He’s probably gonna give you his blessing next time he sees you or something.”

 

“Heh, you serious?”

 

“Dead serious. Anyway, how is my boyfriend this lovely day?”

 

“Well, I bought you this.” Ryuji said, before holding the box of chocolate in the air, and then handed it over to the dark haired teen. Both of them blushed as their hands touched. “It’s not that fancy, but I hope you like it.”

 

Akira smiled.

 

“I love it, thanks Ryuji.”

 

“Now, this is usually the part where the boyfriend gets a kiss, do I get one or what?”

 

“Come here, you can get as many as you want. Happy Valentine’s Day Ryuji.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Akira.”


End file.
